


How NOT to do Requisition Forms

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And deals with other people's paperwork, Cody Does Paperwork, Gen, He needs more caf, Humor, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Cody likes being a Marshal Commander. He does not like some of the paperwork it entails.
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 20
Kudos: 374
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	How NOT to do Requisition Forms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).



> This idea got started over on the Soft Wars Discord. It amused me greatly. Projie really wanted to see a fic.  
> So here we are!  
> Thanks to Basil, Rookie and Ace for some of the great ideas here!

Cody’s least favorite type of paperwork to deal with absolutely had to be Requisition Errors. GAR systems had an acceptable tolerance range built in for each type of possible equipment and personnel requisition. Any request within the Third Systems Army that fell outside of those perimeters landed on his desk. Unfortunately for Cody, so did many of the requests from the Open Circle Armada. 

He really, really wished they didn’t.

And honestly, there was no reason most of them did. 

He enjoyed being Obi-Wan’s Marshal Commander, really, he did. He just…could do without some (most) of the excess paperwork the job resulted in.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Technically Cody should bounce this to Rex to take up with Torrent Command’s medic but given the amount of time the 212th and 501st spent together, Cody felt comfortable sending the form back to Kix directly and just copying Rex. Plus, it would save time. Efficiency was important for running the Third Systems Army. He also had no idea why stuff like this didn’t just immediately bounce back to whoever submitted the request. It was ridiculous that he, a Marshal Commander, had to deal with it.

Cody: Kix, something tells me you meant to request more than 5 bacta patches.

A few moments later his comm pinged.

Kix: Yes, sir. That should have been 5 cases of patches.  
Kix: It’s been a long campaign, sir. I must have checked the wrong box.

Cody: I’ll correct it this time, but in the future if there are errors, I’ll send the paperwork back.

Kix: Understood. Thank you, sir.

A few minutes later, Cody got a private comm. He had expected it.

Rex: You could have sent it to me to talk to Kix about. In fact, regs say that is what you should have done.

Cody: Would you rather I do that in the future? I understand if you don’t want me contacting your boys directly.

Rex: I just don’t want you creating more work for yourself, Codes. I can handle it if my boys make mistakes.

Cody: I know you can. It’s just more efficient to save a step with people I know. I copied you so you were aware but didn’t see the point in the delay it would cause to send it to you first.

Rex: You just wanted it off your to-do list.

Cody: Yes.

Rex: Fair.  
Rex: It’s fine by the way. I don’t mind you contacting my boys. I trust you. Just keep me in the loop so if a specific person is making multiple mistakes, I can deal with them.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody waited for the call to the headquarters of Clone Flight Squad Seven to connect.

“Marshal Commander! What can I do for you, sir?”

"Commander Davijaan, your fighter request was denied." 

"What? Why, sir?" 

"You tried to order 60." 

"6. THAT SHOULD HAVE SAID 6!"

Well at least that was a more reasonable amount of ships, even if it was more than average.

“That’s still a lot of ships all at once. Is everything ok with Squad Seven?” 

“Unfortunately, sir, we took some heavy losses in the last couple of campaigns. We have new pilots arriving soon, we just need more fighters for them.”

"Understood. Well, redo the form and you can have 6. I’ll make sure it’s approved if the system flags it again.”

“Thank you. Have a good rest of your day, sir.”

“You too, Odd Ball.”

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

"Captain, did you mean to put in a request for only 3 new troopers?"

“Yes, sir. Three troopers only.”

Cody didn’t even try to hold back a sigh at that.

“Why?”

“Well…getting to know more than 3 people at a time is _hard_.”

Cody just stared at the comm in his hand. He could not believe what he had just heard.

“Denied. Minimum requirement is a full squad, which is 5. And if you only need one squad, its lowest level priority as other Companies or Battalions need more men.”

“Understood, sir. Sorry, sir.”

The call ended.

Sometimes, Cody _really_ hated his job.

He made a note to talk to Rex about Carnivore Battalion. He wondered if there were issues there that he wasn’t aware of. Carnivore was within the 501st but, like all of the Commanders and Captains in the GAR, Rex couldn’t possibly be in touch with everyone under his command all the time. They would look into the situation together.

Requesting 3 troopers only because getting to know people is hard? That was not going to fly.

Rex was not going to be pleased.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody rubbed his forehead, hoping it would help the headache that was building.

He wasn’t sure what part of this wasn’t making it through this Commander’s obviously thick skull (seriously, CCs were supposed to be better than this), but he was very frustrated.

He had provided this very simple information in a holo call with the Commanders and Captains within the 7th Sky Corps. He had followed it up with a written memo.  
Apparently, that still wasn’t sufficient.

He began to type, “Per my last comm message….”

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Normally, Cody didn’t mind dealing with the 2nd Airborne Company. But right now? They seemed determined to cause him a heart attack.

He didn’t wait to exchange pleasantries after the comm call connected.

"Are you actually trying to order 10,000 more blasters for your Company? What ARE YOU DOING WITH ALL THE BLASTERS?"

"I was told blasters were range weapons. Can’t throw them very far but they've seemed effective."

“SO HELP ME…”

“That was a joke, sir! I’m sorry. Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad. I’m disappointed.”

“Yes, sir.”

“How many did you actually want?”

“100, sir. A platoon got ambushed by natives on our last campaign and their blasters were taken. We had some spares, but we need to replenish our backup supply after the last few campaigns.”

“Fine. Redo the form and get it back to me today and they’ll be in your next supply delivery.”

“Thank you, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody stared at the form in front of him. He sent a message to Waxer asking him to come to his office.

“Everything ok, Commander?” Waxer asked after he arrived.

“You are requesting 4 dozen grenades for your platoon,” The Commander said, holding up the pad with the form.

The Lieutenant frowned.

“Yes, sir?”

“They come in crates of 100,” Cody explained.

“Oh. Sorry, sir. Why did the form let me ask for the wrong units?” Waxer asked.

“Because paperwork was born in one of the Corellian hells,” The Commander replied dryly.

The Lieutenant winced and offered to fill the form out again, correctly this time.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody actually laughed as he read the form in front of him. He knew how this mistake had happened.

Cody: Why do you want 501 AV-7s?

Rex: Kark. 15. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 15.

Cody: Fill out the form again. Given your recent campaigns, I can go ahead and authorize 15 Mobile Cannons for you once I have the correct paperwork. 

Rex: Sorry, Codes!

Cody: It happens. Just try not to put your legion number in the quantity field again. I’d hate to have to tell the other Shebse, Rex’ika.

Rex: Kark-you-kindly, ori’vod. The description fields on that form are _terrible_.

Cody: You’re not wrong. Ponds and I have both requested the form be updated. It hasn’t happened yet. Ponds is three annoying paperwork mistakes away from changing the form himself and daring anyone to stop him.

Rex: He would. He absolutely would.  
Rex: And good money says Windu would let him get away with it.

Cody: Agreed.


End file.
